Eloquence
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Raph wants to take final step, but Donnie is a bit hesitant. Raphael will need all his eloquence to convince his bro... Heh. Oneshot. WARNING: non-brotherly love.


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. Pity. Pity...

**About story:** Oneshot. Who ever said Raphael can't be eloquent? ^_^

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! Thank You for reading!! ^_^

* * *

**Eloquence**

Donatello knew it was coming; after all those golden eyed hadn't been hunting him for the whole day just for nothing. So when his room's door had been forced open right before he was going to close it and elder bother walked into his room without permission devouring him with burning gaze he had no more options rather than step back and stare at the intruder.

Surely Raphael didn't come to say him goodnight.

Door was locked. Licking his lips, dark green mutant did slow step towards him and grinned slightly when he did step back. They continued like this until he felt his shell pressing against the table. In next moment bulky body was pressed against his own.

"Look…" Don muttered turning his head away to avoid brother's searching lips. "We shouldn't do it. Really. There're many reasons for that."

Golden eyes blinked at him before hothead lowered his head to kiss and nibble at his neck. To tell the truth Raphael didn't seem to be very interested in any if those reasons. And being completely honest Don didn't want his brother to stop what he was doing to say something or even listen carefully. That didn't mean he couldn't sound those reasons though.

"First of all – we're brothers." Genius said lowly lolling his head more to give better access.

Not interrupting Raphael grabbed his wrist and raised their hands so that Don could see it pressing to him tightly at the same time.

"Yeah… You're right." Donatello hummed shivering in delight as Raph bit his neck harder than before. "Not by blood… Even skin color is different… And I made tests… Uuummm… But we're both males…"

He heard Raphael chuckled into his skin before resuming to pay attention to his neck with increased passion. He jerked slightly as brother's hand slid down along his side and cupped his buttock, fingers ghosting pretty close to his tail.

"Ok-kay…Not an issue…" Don gasped with surprise as he was suddenly hoisted up the table and other one settled between his spread legs pressing to him tighter than before. "But what if others will be against our relationship; Mikey, for example?"

Raphael only laughed shortly nuzzling his neck.

"I guess I have to agree with you here. Probably he'll take it easy because of his nature." Donnie wrapped his hands around brother's neck. "Well… Leo?"

Having sniffed loudly hothead glanced at him with narrowed eyes, his lips pressing into thin crooked line.

"U-huh, I see how much you 'care' about what Leo will say." Don chuckled shaking his head lightly and blushing when insistent hand glided between his legs. "Well then… What about Splinter?"

This time Raphael indeed stopped what he was doing, kept silence for some time not moving, but then simply looked into brother's eyes affectionately and confidently and reached to gently stroke Don's cheek.

"You think?" Genius wondered biting his lower lip and leaning into the touch. "But you're probably right… After all he's our father and more than everything else wants us to be happy. I guess he'll give us his blessing. But what about our friends? Casey, April, Leatherhead?"

Raphael rolled his eyes capturing Donatello's lips in deep kiss and lifting him from the table only to lower onto bed two seconds later. For some time there were only soft moans and gasps in the room breaking the silence, but then elder brother was suddenly pushed away. He sat on his knees frowning and glaring at smaller terrapin with slightly irritated expression.

"I still think we shouldn't do it." Don muttered as if Raph asked something. "It's just… Because…"

Something flashed in Raphael's eyes as he leaned forward slowly and carefully covered genius's hand with his own. His face expression changed into something indefinite, but still somehow familiar. Donatello gazed at him for few moments then his eyes widened a bit and he jerked forward hugging other one tightly.

'No, no, no, no!" He said quickly. "I know you'll never hurt me! Jeez, Raph…That's not what I meant. Don't you even dare to think something like that, understood?!"

Raphael sat still for some time then smiled softly hugging him too. After what seemed like eternity he leaned his head back slightly and glanced at Don questioningly still holding olive green turtle securely in his arms.

"I'm just a little scared I guess…" Donatello sighed deeply. "I don't know… I mean if we do it, if we become more than brothers some things will change forever. And who knows what those changes will be like? We can gain something or lose something, I don't know, but what if… mmmgh…"

He was silenced with deep kiss as Raphael forced him to fall back onto his shell again and pressed Don's body into the mattress with weigh of his own. It took quite a time for them to break up, both panting and shivering in arousal and desire by the time they finally managed to pull away from each other.

"What if something will go wrong?" Donatello whispered, trying to catch his breath and last bits of thoughts he still had. "What if we will not handle this new relationship? What if…?"

"Donnie."

Younger terrapin swallowed the rest of his phrase at the sound of brother's husky low voice. Raphael nuzzled other's beak then moved up, kissed his forehead gently and looked into his eyes.

"Shut up." He said simply.

Genius blinked at him then chuckled, relaxing completely under other's caresses and shaking his head a bit as if in some disbelief.

"You know…" He said tightening his hold around his brother to pull him closer. "Among all your merits eloquence definitely takes very special place."

* * *

Probably Raph's eloquence will work only with Donnie here. But still...


End file.
